The Mirror
by Wish Upon a Starlette
Summary: . . . And do I dream again, for now I find, the Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind . . . When Hogwarts does Phantom of the Opera for their Spring Production, they get more than they bargain for. Contains OC's.


"One more test from Snape and I swear I'm going to crack." Bridget sighed as she sank into a seat at the Gryffindor table next to her sister and her other friend Rebecca. The Great Hall was alive with buzz and chatter. It was a sunny Friday and everyone was anxious to start the weekend.

"At least you didn't have three tests in a row," Rebecca answered tiredly, "I was studying late and then had to be up by nine."

"I told you that you should have been studying over the course of the last week," Hermione answered, though she looked as tired as the rest of them.

"May I have everyone's attention?" Dumbledore asked, "I would just like to announce that Hogwarts will be doing something new and exciting this semester. Professor Flitwick has kindly agreed to direct one of my all time favorite plays, Phantom of the Opera! The auditions will be two months from today, I expect to see you all come out and audition, there are plenty of roles and technical positions available." the wave of excited voices broke through the silence in the Great Hall.

"Phantom of the Opera!" Bridget exclaimed, "I love that play!"

"I was supposed to go see it on Broadway, but the trip was cancelled," Rebecca said as she sighed. She suddenly remembered how much she missed her life in New York.

"Maybe it'll come back while we're there for Christmas break," Bridget said hopefully.

"I really hope so

"I am also pleased to announce that it will feature a former Hogwarts student as the assistant director," Professor Dumbledore continued as the Great Hall fell silent again, "You all might remember him for his accomplishments with Quidditch, but what you may not know is that he was just as good in the theatre." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he watched the students waiting with anticipation for the announcement.

"Charlie Weasley will be our assistant director for this play," he finished.

"Did you know anything about this?" Bridget asked Ginny and Ron.

They both shook their heads.

"No one said anything to us," Ron responded, "Wow. I had no idea he was even interested in drama and the theatre, much less musical theatre."

"Who's he?" Rebecca asked.

"He's my brother," Ginny answered, "He was the seeker for our Quidditch team, not to mention the captain! Man, I don't even have to prepare for this! Not with him as a judge!"

Rebecca couldn't believe how conceited Ginny sounded. She immediately didn't like Charlie because, from the way Ginny made it sound, there was no chance of anyone getting the lead but the assistant director's younger sister.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch my dear," Bridget said, "If I were you, I'd start making sure your audition piece is perfect now."

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Because you're related to him, he's more likely not to pick you. Amelia did that to me all the time, and if she did cast me, it was always a minor role." Bridget watched with satisfaction as Ginny's face twisted up with a mixture of annoyance and anger.

"What makes you think that Charlie will be the same way?" Ginny retorted snippily.

"What does it matter?" Ron, who was sitting next to a studying Hermione, exclaimed, obviously sick of the arguing, "He's not even the main director, he's the assistant. I doubt he'll even have a big say in who gets cast and who doesn't."

"Well, either way I'd start practicing now." Bridget said indifferently, she picked up her purse off the table and got up, "I'd love to stay and chat but I told Draco that I'd help him study for uh . . . Potions." She got up and headed towards the steps that led to the dungeons, and walked even further until she reached a door with a cross on it. Bridget loved the tiny chapel that no one knew about. It was the only place that the girl felt that she could truly be near her mother. She had never known her, but she remembered the voice that filled her dreams. The girl genuflected and knelt in the pew, then made the Sign of the Cross.

"Hey mom, I really need your help. They're going to do the play, Phantom of the Opera. This is my dream role. I will _die _if I don't get cast in someway or another. You told me you'd send me the Angel of Music if something was ever to happen to you. Please send the angel for me." Bridget's eyes filled with tears. It was the first time she had actually talked to her mother. She felt odd and at the same time, like it was the most natural thing in the world. Little did she know there was someone listening to her prayer and on the verge of answering it, for a masked man stood behind the statue of the Virgin Mary, listening to the young girl pray to her dead mother.

_This is it, _he thought to himself, _this is the girl I've been waiting for. I'll make myself known tonight and take her under my wing. I AM the Angel of Music._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"That's funny," Hermione commented when she was gone.

"What?" Rebecca asked distractedly, she was thinking about what piece she was going to use. She didn't have very much experience with musical theatre and if Bridget was serious about helping Draco. _Maybe Bridget will help me pick out a piece. She's pretty good with music_.

"Bridget's failing Potions; she told me yesterday that she needed help desperately." Hermione said as she looked to the doorway which her sister had left through just a few seconds ago.

"Well, maybe Draco's helping her," Rebecca offered. She had never really known Bridget to be a liar, why would she start now?

"I donno," Hermione answered suspiciously, "I wish I did."

"Hey, have you two seen Bridget?" Draco asked as he walked up to them. Immediately, Hermione and Ron exchanged dark looks. It was common knowledge that the three had been enemies since they had started at Hogwarts. The fact that Hermione's sister was dating him didn't help the situation anyway.

"You haven't seen her? She said she was going to meet you when she left the Great Hall earlier. She said something about studying for Potions." Rebecca said.

"No, we didn't have any plans to meet. I wanted to find her to see if she wanted to go out this Friday." He answered.

"That's really weird; she's never lied to me before… I wonder what she's doing." Rebecca mused aloud.

"Maybe she's planning a surprise party for my birthday," Draco said conceitedly.

Rebecca pushed him, "Then why didn't she tell us. We'd be in on it, too smart- ass."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Later that night, Bridget returned to her room to find Rebecca sitting in her bed, reading. The blonde girl's hair was all messy and her clothes were wrinkled, as if she had fallen asleep in them. Rebecca noticed her and wondered where she had been these past hours. She had not seen her since she left the Great Hall that afternoon.

"Hey," Rebecca greeted.

"Hey," Bridget sighed distractedly. She was pulling off her uniform and putting on a long nightgown, then made her way over to the small vanity by her armoire and pulled up her hair into a messy low pony tail. It was apparent that the girl had something on her mind, though her friend had no idea what, nor a way of asking without Bridget getting angry,

"What's wrong?" Rebecca asked as she studied her friend.

"Oh nothing," Bridget yawned as she slipped in between the sheets of her comfortable bed, "I was just thinking about the play and my grade in Potions."

"What is it?" the girl asked, knowing perfectly well what it was.

"A C I think." Bridget lied. It frightened her how easy it was to lie. She had always had a hard time with it before.

"Hermione said that you were failing," Rebecca challenged.

"She's lying." She snapped as turned over to face away from Rebecca.

"Ok, well, I'm not doing too bad if you ever need any help." She knew Hermione wasn't lying and wanted to do whatever she could to help.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I think I'll be ok." Bridget answered.

"Alright then, sleep well. You'll need to be awake for our Transfiguration test tomorrow, not that you have anything to worry about."

"Yeah," she said, waiting for her friend to fall asleep. Bridget was planning on going back to the chapel. She slipped through the dark hallways, knowing that there would be serious consequences if she was caught out of bed this late. Bridget didn't care, she was a girl obsessed, and she had to get that part, no matter what the price.

A few minutes later, Bridget made her way back to her sanctuary quietly. She brought her music with her, hoping that the Angel will hear her practicing

"I'm back; I really need your help on these songs, if you're in fact here." Bridget said, following the same ritual she did the previous time. She began to sing her scales and warm up. Then, when these were done, Bridget began to sing her songs. She sang everything from Vivaldi to Rogers and Hammerstein. Each time that she sang, her hope dimmed that the Angel would help her.

"_Bridget,_" a voice whispered from the shadows.

She looked around her to see if there was anyone there, "Hello?"

"_Bridget,"_ the voice whispered again.

"Draco, quit being an as-, I mean, jerk. I know that it's you." She said, her voice shaking with fear.

_Draco doesn't even know about this place_, she thought as she continued to turn wildly around, looking for the source of the voice.

_Ignorant boy this slave of fashion,_

_Basking in your glory,_

_Insolent boy, this brave young suitor, _

_Sharing in my triumph_

A voice rang out through the silence.

_It's my angel,_ Bridget thought excitedly as she stood up and looked intently.

"Did my mother send you?" Bridget asked breathlessly as she waited for the response.

"I am your Angel of Music," the voice responded indifferently.

"Please," Bridget begged, "I need your help. I want that part. I need it!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hermione, have you seen Bridget?" Rebecca asked during lunch. She was worried, when she had woken up; she found that Bridget was gone from her bed as was her music from the place that it was normally kept. She kept trying to convince herself that Bridget went to the Room of Requirements to find a piano to practice. However, there was a little voice in her head that said that something was gravely wrong.

Hermione shook her head not looking up from the book she was reading, "I haven't seen her since last night. Why?"

"Because she missed her transfiguration exam," Rebecca sighed.

"I didn't see her this morning either. She was up before I was which is unusual. She forgot to make her bed."

"I wonder where she is." Just then Bridget swiftly entered the Great Hall. Her uniform was thrown together and there was a look on her face that was unnatural. Her music was in her hand. She placed it on the table, and then sat down with Ron, Hermione, Harry and Rebecca.

"Where were you?" Hermione and Rebecca asked at the same time.

"What do you mean?" Bridget asked.

"You missed the Transfiguration exam!" Rebecca exclaimed, "Professor McGonnagall said that she wouldn't let anyone make it up. If you weren't there then you fail!"

"I'll go talk to her after lunch," Bridget casually responded.

"I doubt that'll work," Ron said from beside Hermione, "But she seemed to know why you weren't there."

"You're making things up again Ronald," Hermione sighed angrily, "she's going to have to deal with the consequences of her actions. Don't try to give her false hope."

"I am not!" Ron cried indignantly, "I know what I saw."

"How come none of us saw it?" Harry asked.

"You were too busy worrying about the test."

"Why weren't you?" Hermione asked.

"I studied," Ron shrugged.

"That's a first," his girlfriend mumbled and rolled her eyes.

"I'll say," Bridget joked.

"You're one to talk!" Hermione scolded, "At least he made it to his exam!"

"I said I'll talk to her later!" Bridget yelled angrily, "Can we just drop it?"

"Where were you?" Draco asked from behind them.

They turned to look at him. Bridget thought for a minute, not sure if she wanted to tell them about her new tutor. She wanted them to think she got this good on her own, without anyone's help, Celestial or otherwise.

"I had to be somewhere."

"In the middle of the night!" they all exclaimed at once.

"Of course," Bridget said, "That's the only time he's available."

"Who?" Hermione asked, afraid it was another one of Bridget's hallucinations. She often believed that her dreams were real and had a hard time separating them from reality. Then again, Bridget never left in the middle of the night to go see this mysterious person.

"Just help," Bridget said testily, as if daring them to ask another question.

"I hope it was in Potions. Your grade is abysmal." Hermione chastised.

Bridget shot her a look that could kill, "well, we can't all be whiny know-it-alls like you now can we?"

"Bridget, what's going on?" Hermione said in an almost pleading voice, "You can tell me. We used to talk about everything."

"Key word there is used to. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go talk to Professor McGonnagall about my exam." She stood up and walked haughtily out of the Great Hall.

"Professor McGonnagall?" Bridget said and poked her head in the door.

"Ah, Miss Granger," Professor McGonnagall said without even looking up from what she was writing, "Come in. your test is already on that desk you have one hour to finish it."

"But I thought you said . . . ." Bridget began.

"I know that you're one of my best students and I would hate to see you fail. Do you want to fail?" Professor McGonnagall asked and studied her intently.

"No."

"Then I suggest you get to work."


End file.
